Casey vs Saint Valentine
by RosalieThropp
Summary: Colonel John Casey never really liked Valentine's Day. Could someone change that? One-shot


**A/N**: Ok, it's not my best, but I decided to post it. English still not my first language, so let me know the mistakes.

By the way, season four AU : meaning no Devon and no baby Clara.

Enjoy!

* * *

He never liked that particular commemoration. It was just a stupid day where flower shops and confectionery stores could make more money out of silly, in-love people.

Jonathan Casey was _not _very fond of Valentine's Day. To him, it was a very, very stupid celebration.

But this year, instead of staying home drinking and watching war movies alone, Casey was making an effort to be at a ridiculous Valentine's Day dinner Chuck and Sarah were throwing.

If it wasn't for Alex's insistence, he wouldn't go.

The girl had given him a handmade Valentine's Day card saying how much he was important in her life; and the gesture softened him a little, which was enough for Alex to convince him to go.

And that was the reason why he was now impatiently waiting in a supermarket line. He hated last minute shopping, it was extremely stressful. But he was enduring it because he had to buy Alex something for Valentine's Day.

He didn't know exactly which kind of card to buy, so he got her some roses. He thought she may like it; the flowers were tied with a pink ribbon and there was a little stuffed ladybug in between them.

While in the line, Casey gave it another try and started looking the cards that were displayed near the registers, but he had no luck finding a decent one.

"What about this one?" a beautiful, cheerful voice asked him.

He knew whose voice it was; Eleanor Faye Bartowski, MD. The woman he dreamed of for the last few years: beautiful, strong and confident, she was everything he wanted.

He turned around to see the smiling Ellie holding a card. In the cover, there was a German Shepherd puppy holding a heart shaped cushion in his mouth.

"It's better than a Pooh Bear card, don't you think?" She laughed.

He smiled at her "Yeah, I think so…Thanks, Ellie"

"No problem" she smiled "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked looking at the flowers he was carrying. She wondered if he was seeing someone.

"Alex" he said matter-of-factly .

"Ohh" Ellie said, trying to hide her smile "That's so sweet, John" she completed, and hoped he wouldn't notice she was happy the flowers were to his daughter and not to another woman.

"It's kind of weird… I don't really know the rules of fatherhood; hence the last minute shopping. But she gave me a card, so I figured I should get her something too" he admitted.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Ellie guaranteed him.

Casey was about to say something when the attendant called him next. It took _forever _for the her to scan the six items he had, and another good ten minutes for her to give his change back, and it made Casey _extremely_ annoyed.

He finally headed to the elevator, happy he was getting out of that place.

"Can you hold the elevator, please?" the same beautiful voice asked him again.

"Sure" he said pressing the button, and Ellie and an elderly lady got in.

Ellie smiled at him "This must have almost killed you, right? The shopping?"

"Almost" he agreed with a small laugh.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and de old lady got out, leaving Casey and Ellie alone.

"Are you going to Chuck and Sarah's dinner today?" Ellie casually asked; she really hoped he would be there.

Ellie had been thinking a lot about Casey. Maybe it was the way he helped her do the dishes after their weekly family dinners; maybe it was the way he smiled at her when they meet in the courtyard; it could be the gentle way he eventually helped her to carry her groceries; or maybe it was just how his strong, mysterious stance was absolutely sexy.

Either way, there was this _thing_ between them she couldn't quite explain.

"Yeah, I'll…" he started, but didn't finish his sentence as a loud bang echoed.

Following the noise, the elevator lights went off and it stopped.

"Ohh, no" Ellie sighed "I can't believe a three level elevator broke"

"You have got to be kidding me" Casey said, as he picked up the phone and called Sarah.

While Casey was trying to convince Sarah to send a NSA team to get them out of there, Ellie frenetically pushed all the buttons in the elevator panel.

"I can't believe this stupid thing actually broke" Ellie complained and leaned against the wall "And here I thought this day couldn't get any worse" She sighed in frustration.

"Tell me about it…" Casey said, and leaned against the wall next to her "Bad day?"

She nodded "The worst day ever. It seems people like to get sick or hurt on holidays and commemorative events"

Casey gave a small laugh "I get it, terrorists and criminal groups also prefer this occasions"

Ellie chuckled "Well, but this year, I think Saint Valentine is messing with us…'Cause really, I still can't believe we are stuck in here. Sarah can't get us out?"

"I don't, know she doesn't want to get the NSA involved in a civilian problem" he let out a low grunt of annoyance and picked his phone again.

Realizing it would probably take a while before they could get out; Ellie sat at the elevator's floor and watched Casey arguing with Sarah on the phone. She contemplated how his commending tone sounded amazingly _sexy_.

Casey got off the phone and turned his attention back at Ellie.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but we're going to stay here until the supermarket people fix it on their own" he said "I'm sorry"

Ellie closed her eyes in frustration "Gosh, this might take _ages._ Why can't Sarah help us?"

"She thinks a NSA team would call attention and jeopardize my cover. But she said she'll make some calls and try to speed things up" Casey sat next to her and Ellie blushed slightly at the sudden proximity between them.

Casey grinned as he realized the red creeping into Ellie's cheeks; he thought she looked completely adorable that way.

"So, what if we prove Saint Valentine wrong?" he asked on impulse.

Ellie was taken aback by it; what exactly was he suggesting?

She cleared her throat "What do you mean?"

"You said Saint Valentine was messing with us" Casey pulled a bottle of wine out of his grocery bags "I have red wine, macadamia nuts and Pringles. And we're going to stay here for a while anyway. Let's prove him wrong."

Ellie gave him a wicked smile "What flavor of Pringles?"

He smiled back at her "Barbecue"

"Perfect" she said "I have Oreos, Twizzlers and chocolate covered mini pretzels_"_

Casey took a penknife out of his pocket and opened the bottle of wine "Sounds like a party to me"

* * *

A package of Pringles and two bottles of wine later, Ellie leaned her head on Casey's arm and he took the chance to run his fingers through her soft hair "Do you think they forgot we are here?" she asked

"Maybe" he said, and tenderly caressed her cheek; he was completely inebriated by sweet scent of he_r_ skin, "But I'm fine where I am right now"

Ellie looked up and their eyes locked. She saw her own lust reflected in his eyes_. _Her heart rate speeded up as he leaned closer to her and slowly traced her lips with his fingers.

Ellie felt a strong wave of desire consuming her and slowly closed the small gap between them, crashing her lips against his with passion.

Following her initiative, Casey took control and kissed her bottom lip demanding entrance. Ellie was more than eager to respond to his request, and allowed their tongues to meet, starting a hot, wet tangle. They were both fighting for dominance as their tongues slid together, deepening their kiss.

They broke apart, both in desperate need of oxygen.

"Just like I'd imagined" Casey said, kissing her neck.

Kissing her was exactly how he had imagined - only much, much better; she tasted like _heaven_.

Ellie was panting at the slow, delicious torture he was doing to the sensitive skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes in satisfaction and whispered in his ear "Maybe Saint Valentine wasn't messing with us, after all"

Casey smiled into her neck; he was starting to enjoy that Valentine's Day a _lot_ more.

* * *

Chuck looked at the "Temporarily out of order" sign in the elevator's door. He wasn't happy about it, but Sarah had convinced him that it was necessary for both parts involved.

"Can we let them out now?" he asked, impatient.

Sarah looked at her watch "I guess so" she smiled and motioned for the maintenance staff "You guys can do your job now. Thanks for the help" she said handing the two man a twenty dollar bill.

"Do you think it worked?" Chuck asked to his fiancée.

The blond gave him a cocky smile "I'm pretty sure it worked"

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know waht you think,ok?


End file.
